The Best Day Ever
by birdoflove
Summary: Darien catches Serena trying to kill herself and decides to show her his true feelings. will things go the way he wants them to or will someone try to tear them apart? rated m for later chapters. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Best Day Ever

By birdoflove

Chapter one

It was a beautiful, sunny day as Serena Tsukino walked off school property. Serena is a bright, cheerful, young woman. She's always helping others, even if she doesn't know them.

sigh 'why does everyone picking on me? Does everyone think I'm so stupid that I won't notice them talking about me?'

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see the light pole in front of her. BAM She fell to the ground.

"ouch…" she said as she lay on her back. Finally she sat up and rubbed her nose.

" hey meatball head! Why are you on the ground? Klutzing out again?' asked a young man named Darien Shields.

"whatever, Darien. I was thinking about why everybody picks on me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't see the pole. So shut up!!!"

And with that Serena grabbed her bag and walked off. Mean while, Darien was mentally yelling at himself.

'Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!! You're never gonna get her like that man!!'

And with that he took off after her.

half an hour later

Serena sat alone on a bench in the park.

'if everyone hates me so much I should do them all a favor. I'll just kill myself. Then they won't have to deal with me anymore.' She thought as she looked at the knife she threw in her bag that morning. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone. Her friends, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy, were standing just a few feet away behind some trees. Just as they were about to go stop Serena an unexpected person sat down next to her.

"hey, Serena." Darien greeted

she didn't respond.

"Serena??" it was then that he noticed the knife in her hands.

'oh no!!' his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Serena, you know you don't want to kill yourself."

"what would you know? Everyone hates me. They don't need me. I'd be doing them ALL a favor!"

"Serena. I love you!! Please don't do this! Please…" by this point he had tears in his eyes.

"what??"

"I said I love you. I always have and always will and I'm sorry for always picking on you."

"if you love me then why do you tease me?"

"because…," he started as he took the knife from her and dropped it on the ground, " if I didn't tease you I would end up kissing you… like this" with that he put a hand on each side of her face and gently brushed his lips over hers.

" I… I… I don't know what to say"

"Serena just answer this question… will you be my girlfriend??"

She looked at him, shocked to say the least. That's when she noticed the love and sincerity in his eyes.

"Yes." Was all she said as she gave him a hug.

"Thank you," he stated as he hugged her back, "now tell me… why did you want to kill yourself??"

"why did you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"hey! no answering a question with a question!"

'damn,' she thought, 'there goes that idea.' sigh

"Darien… nobody needs me. I'm just a thorn in everyone's sides. I… I'm worthless."

"that's not true."

"huh?!"

" I need you. I always have and always will. Please say you won't try to kill yourself ever again."

"I won't… I promise."

"good no let's get you home. We don't want your parents to be worried."

"kay"

And as they walked away the girls came out from behind the trees. They ll had smiles on there faces.

"aww…" said Lita

"that was so romantic!!" exclaimed Mina

"you can say that again!!!" the others exclaimed

w/ Serena and Darien

"well, here's my house. Thanks for walking me home.' She blushed as she looked at him.

"no problem. 'night. Love you."

With that Darien left and Serena went to bed.

the next day

Serena rolled over at the sound of her alarm clock going off.

'9 am. I've never been up this early on a Saturday.'

As she got dressed she could smell food being cooked downstairs. she quickly threw on her pink mini skirt and white spaghetti strap tank top with the word "princess" across it in pink glitter. She threw on some pink flip flops and headed downstairs.

"morning mom!' she said cheerfully.

"good morning Serena. I wasn't expecting you up for a while."

Serena just rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna head to the arcade. Kay?"

"okay. Be back before dinner."

"kay." And with that she left

on the way to the arcade

'was Darien serious last night when he told me he loved me? Or was it all a joke?' BAM

"oh!! I'm sorry sir. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"that's okay, Serena"

"huh?! Oh, hey Darien. Thanks for stopping me from making a big mistake last night."

" no problem," he smiled, "but I do have a question for you."

"what is it?" she asked as they continued that walk to the arcade.

"will you promise not to do that ever again?"

"I won't. I promise. And if I try to, you can kill me."

"kay" he laughed

She smiled. She liked seeing him laugh when it wasn't because of her.

" Darien, were you serious last night?"

"serious about what??"

"about me being your girlfriend?"  
"yes, I was. Why? Does it shock you that I would want to date you?"

"well…yea. It does shock me. I mean… I'm nothing special."

"you're special to me Serena. And I'm sorry for all the teasing I did. I never meant any harm."

"I know. I'm just really emotional, that's all."

"I wonder what Andrew's gonna say when he finds out."

"knowing Andrew he'll faint." LOL

"you're right, he probably will faint." He said as they walked threw the arcade doors together.

Andrew looked up at the jingling of the bells.

"hey Serena, hey Darien. What's up?"

"not much Andy. Can I have a cup of coffee and a chocolate milkshake for Serena. Come on honey, we'll g sit in a booth in the back."

"kay."

As they sat down, Andrew brought them their drinks.

"so…what's with this??"  
"what with what Andrew?" Serena asked innocently

"you and Darien… being nice to each other. Are you two dating?"

"yep!!!" exclaimed Serena

"OMG!!! Congrats! You two make a cute couple."

"thanks" Darien replied while Serena just blushed.

"well… here's your drinks."

"thanks Andrew."

"you know…. It's about time you two got together."

"oh… shut up Andrew." Exclaimed a blushing Serena.

Andrew and Darien just laughed. Just then the four girls walked in.

"OMG! Girls, Serena and Darien are sitting together." One of them exclaimed.

"oh no. Darien can we please leave? Please?!?!"

"why?" he asked, completely confused

"they'll ask a million question all at once without giving me time to respond."

"hey guys. What's up?" Lita, the tall brunette, asked

"the ceiling??" Serena joked

"very funny meatball brains. I think I forgot to laugh." Raye responded.

"hey! Don't call me that!" she said in defense.

"baby"

"jerk"

"brat"

"… bitch"

"…"

"I'd like to stay longer girls. But until little miss pyro over here learns my name…"

"shut the hell up!"

"make me." Serena threatened

At this Darien stood up.

"Serena let's just leave. We can go take a walk in the park. Maybe I'll even treat you to ice cream."

"Kay. Let's go." She said as she linked her arm with Darien's.

"Here's money for the drinks, Andrew. See ya later."

"Kay. Bye you two. Have fun!" he called as they walked out the door.

"Look what you did, Raye! We were supposed to congratulate them!!" Amy said

"Quit getting jealous." Mina said

"Whatever!!"

w/ Serena and Darien

"thanks for getting me out of there, Darien."

"anything for you, my princess. By the way, have I told you that you look absolutely sexy today??"

"No, but thank you." blush, blush

He smiled, "you're welcome"

"sooo… pumpkin, are we gonna get ice cream or not?"

LOL "Yea. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the park.

"so where do you want to go for ice cream, Serena?"

" I don't know. Why don't we just go back to the arcade?"

"alright, beautiful."

"you're too sweet, Darien." She said sarcastically

"did I hear sarcasm in that response?"

"nooo. What makes you think that, pumpkin??"

more sarcasm

"sure" rolls eyes

they laughed as they walked back into the arcade.

"two hot fudge sundaes, Andy!!" Darien exclaimed as they sat down at the counter.

"coming right up."

"You're so bossy, Darien. You've got to be nice."

"I'm not being bossy. I'm placing my order."

"Fine… whatever."

"here's your sundaes. Did you 2 have a nice walk?"

"Yep! The weather is great. It helped me cool down after that argument with Raye."

"well… I'm glad you cooled down. By the way, when did you start using language like that??"

" a while ago. I normally don't say it out loud, but I'm sick and tired of everyone picking on me. I promise I won't use words like that ever again in the arcade, Andrew."

" good. I don't need the younger kids saying it."

LOL "sorry Andrew. I'll think before I speak next time."

With that said, Andrew went to help other customers while Serena and Darien finished their sundaes, paid for them and left.

10 mins later

" I had a great time tonight, Darien. But I have to go home now."

"well….. I'll be the gentleman I am and walk you home."

"okay"

Please read and review!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Best Day Ever

By birdoflove

Chapter two

One week had gone by with Serena and Darien being a couple. Yet again, it was a Friday afternoon. Serena was in her way to the arcade to meet up with Darien. As she walked through the doors she noticed a crowd of girls surrounding someone at the counter.

"please! You know you want me!" one of the girls said

"sorry. I don't like sluts. Besides I've got a girlfriend. She should be here any minute." said the guy, who had an all to familiar voice.

"Darien? Why are you surrounded by girls?"

"Hey baby! When did you walk in? they want me as a boyfriend" He said, while giving her a hug and kiss.

" I walked in like two minutes ago. Well your mine so they can't have you" Serena responded.

" how can a little girl like you get a hottie like him?" the one, who was talking to him when she walked in, said.

" I just be myself. And I'm not little! I don't have to look like a slut to get a guy."

"whatever. I know he likes me and he can have me whenever he wants."

"Get lost. Darien," she said turning to him, " can I please have a chocolate milkshake?? Please?" puppy face

"Sure. Andy, 1 chocolate shake!"

"Okay. Hey, Serena. How was your day??"

"It was great! Ms. H. had a date tonight so she didn't care about anything! She even postponed our math test until tomorrow!"

"Here's your shake. That's great! I wish my college professors would do that." pout pout

LOL " Sorry, Andrew."

"When you finish your shake I'll take you home so you can get ready. Okay?"

Darien said as he paid for the shake.

"ready for what?"

"I'm taking you out tonight. Is that okay?"

"yea. Casual or formal?"

"formal. Is that a problem?"

"nope. We should leave now, then. That way I can call Mina and see if she'll go to the mall with me to get a dress."

"I can take you."

"no, you can't see me till you come to pick me up. Besides Mina will be so excited. She loves doing stuff like this."

"alright, but here. It's money so you can buy a really nice dress."

"I'm not poor."

"I know. Just… please take it."

"fine, now let's go."

"okay."

"bye Andrew" they called as they walked out the door.

"bye guys!" he smiled as they walked out the door. 'they make such a cute couple.'

with Serena and Darien

"well, that was interesting. I can't believe they tried to steal you from me!"

"I'd never leave you. I love you too much."

"you say that now. Who knows, you might change your mind later."

"whatever." Darien sarcastically responded before they fell into a comfortable silence. As they continued their last 5 minutes of the walk to Serena's house, Darien carefully and gently grabbed her hand. All she could do was blush as he smiled down at her. They finally reached her house and were about to say goodbye when…

"hey guys!"

"huh? Mina! I was just about to call you."

"yea. I know. I stopped by the arcade and Andrew told me. So I came right here. Now hurry up and say goodbye so we can go shop!" LOL

"I'll come get you at 8pm. Love you."

"okay. Love you t-" she never finished her sentence. Mina, being the one in a hurry, had pushed them together.

"there. You kissed now we can leave." She said as she dragged Serena away from Darien.

"ow! Mina! Bye Darien! See you at 8. Love you!" Serena called out as she was being dragged down her driveway.

"Bye, Serena. Love you, too! Don't kill her, Mina!" he responded.

"I won't lover boy!" was her smart remark

10 minutes later; with Serena and Mina

"Mina. Mina? MINA!!"

"Yes, Serena?"

"can I walk now? You've been dragging me for like 10 minutes."

"oh, yea. Sorry." sheepish smile

After another 10 minutes of walking they finally reached the mall.

"so, where to first, Mina?" Serena asked curiously

"hmm… how about Macy's? they usually have good dresses."

"okay"

"formal, right?"

"yep."

"I think a short dress would look better on you."

"okay"

When they walked into Macy's they went straight to the dresses. As Serena looked for ones that she liked, Mina grabbed random dresses off the racks. A few minutes later, Serena was shoved into a dressing room with 5 dresses Mina picked out and 1 she picked out.

About 20 minutes later, Serena came out in a strapless pink and silver dress that hugged all her curves.

"OMG! Serena, that's perfect! You have to get it, it's perfect!!" Mina screeched.

"ok. It's on sale too!! When I buy this we can go get shoes and accessories. Ok?"

"ok. Hurry up."

10 minutes later

"where to for shoes?" Serena asked

"how about… JC Penny's? They usually have good prices."

"ok. Let's go."

at JC Penny's

"how about these silver ones, Mina?"

"but there's more pink than silver in the dress. These pink ones are the same color as your dress."

"these are so cute. I have to get them."

With that said they bought the shoes and headed for Dalkemper's jewelry store.

"hey Mina. I forgot to tell you that Darien gave me money to get a dress."

"really? How much? We can use it to buy you a necklace"

"umm… let me check… 150."

"wow. You're so lucky to have a guy like him."

"I know. Oh! Mina. How about the necklace? It's a cresent moon with stars to one side of it.'

""oh Serena… it's beautiful"

"hello ladies. Can I help you with anything?"

"yes you can. How much is this necklace?" Serena asked while pointing to it.

"that one is 150… but for a beautiful young lady like yourself, I'm willing to drop it to 80."

"OMG! Thank you so much, but won't your manager get mad?"

"no, because I'm the manager."

"oh! Hehe. Well… I'll take it. Now I just hope that Darien doesn't get mind me getting it"  
"Serena, he won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

With that the manager boxed up the necklace and Serena paid thanking him yet again. After they left Dalkemper's they decided to head back to Serena's house.

on their walk home

"I think that was the best shopping spree ever!' exclaimed Mina.

"I wouldn't say that. It's one of the best." Serena responded.

"ok. Fine, one of best. We should leave your hair down tonight. That way he can his fingers through your hair. Ya know?"

"ok. Have fun brushing it out. It'll take forever.'

LOL "I believe that" Mina said as they walked into Serena's house.

They walked into her bedroom at 6pm. As they laid everything out on the bed Serena got a worried look on her face.

'I hope he likes how I look tonight' she sighed

"Serena," Mina said noticing her friends face," don't worry. He'll think you look beautiful. He won't be able to resist you'

"was I that obvious?" she hung her head.

"yea, but don't worry. I promise you.. he won't be able to keep his eyes of you."

"ok. Now let's get busy. We only have an hour and a half before he gets here."

With that said Mina started to do Serena's make-up and hair.

an hour later, 7:30 pm

"OMG! Serena, you look beautiful. Wait till the girls see you. They should be here any-"

"hey! We're here!" exclaimed Lita as she opened Serena's door, effectively cutting Mina off.

"ok… I guess I won't finish my sentence" growled Mina'

Serena just giggled. "hey girls. So what do you think?"

"Serena you look beautiful." Said Amy

"I agree" said Lita

"that dress looks so good on you, Serena! You look great!" exclaimed as she hugged her meatball headed friend

"thanks you guys."

"now don't cry! You'll ruin your make-up!" exclaimed Raye as the other girls just laughed and joined the hug.

Just then there was a knock at the front door.

"you stay put for a minute, Serena. Amy and I will go answer the door." Lita said while walking out of the bedroom door, Amy right behind her. Once downstairs they opened the door.

"Hey Darien. Serena will be sown in a minute." Amy said as her and Lita led him into the living room.

"ok. Is Raye here too? I know Mina is. Serena and I said goodbye this afternoon while she was being dragged away by Mina."

"that sounds like Mina alright. And yes, I'm here Darien," Raye responded as she walked into the living room," and if you do anything to hurt her in anyway we're all coming after you."

gulp gulp "ok"

The next thing he knew there was a light hand touching his shoulder. Upon turning around he came face to face with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. "OMG! You…. You look beautiful Serena.: he stated with wide eyes.

blush blush "thank you," she said in a soft voice," you don't look to bad yourself, handsome."

Now it was Darien's turn to blush. "thanks"

"you two better get going. You don't want to be late." Raye said.

"you're right. The limo is waiting out front"

"a limo?!"

"well… yea. I want tonight to be romantic. Is that a problem?"  
"no. not at all. I just wasn't expecting it that's all"

"we'll be here when you get home, Serena."

"alright. I'll see you when I get home then.

With that Darien and Serena left the house. Back inside 4 girls were sighing with hearts in their eyes.

"she's so lucky" they all exclaimed at once while similtaniously plopping down on the couch.

with Serena and Darien

They were on their way to a new restaurant that has just opened up. It was called the Galaxy. The ride was relatively quiet.

"Serena, honey, we're here."

"huh?! Oh. Ok."

" are you ok? You look upset." Darien asked as he helped her out of the limo.

"yea. I'm fine. I guess I'm just nervous, that's all."

"why? I'm not going to hurt you"

"I know, but I've never been on a date before"

"yea right. A beautiful girl like you had never been on a date before?"

"it's true. You have to remember I'm the klutz. No one wants to date a girl who will step on their feet when dancing."

"except me. I'll always give you room to make mistakes… just like everyone else. No body's perfect, Serena"

"you're so sweet. Now where are our seats?"  
"you'll see," Darien responded as they walked up to a waiter, "reservations for 2 under Chiba"

"Ahh… yes. The balcony table. Right this way, sir"

As they were led up stairs and to their table, Serena got to see how beautiful the place looked.

"this place is beautiful" she said as Darien helped her into her seat.

"not as beautiful as you."

"thank you. You're too sweet."

"I know. Order anything you want no matter what the price is." Darien responded as the waiter handed them menus

"ok." She said as the waiter left.

As they looked through the menu they had a light conversation. Not long later the waiter came back with a bottle of wine and 2 wine glasses.

"here you go sir, ma'am."

"thank you" Serena said as she took a sip of her wine

"I think we've decided what we would like to eat. Right, Serena?"

"yes, I think I'm ready."  
With that the waiter wrote down their orders and left.

"have I told you how beautiful you look to night?"

"yes. You've said that a few times. You look good, too, honey."

" thank you. I can't believe you've never been on a date before. You're so beautiful. The guys at your school must be blind."

"thank you. You're so sweet. I'm glad we're dating. You're so…so…so perfect."

blush "Serena,… I love you. But I'm not perfect "

"you are to me. And I love you, too"

Just then the waiter brought them their food. They ate in a peaceful silence with only a little bit of conversation. They were both preoccupied with their thoughts. Serena was thinking about how sweet Darien was being and about what kinds of questions the girls would ask when she got home. Darien, on the other hand, was thinking about his next move. He wanted to take her for a walk through the park after dinner, but wasn't sure how to ask.

'just ask her dumby! You know she'ss say yes' his voice of reason said.

" Serena?" he asked calmly

"hmm.. yes, Darien?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"would you like to go on a walk with me through the park after dinner?"

"I'd love to!" she said," I love walking through the park at night. It's so peaceful."

"great!"he exclaimed

A little bit later they finished dinner, paid the bill, and hopped back in the limo to head to the park.


	3. Chapter 3

The Best Day Ever

By bird of love

Chapter 3

Serena and Darien walked hand in hand through the deserted park. The moon shone brightly and there was a slight breeze blowing. All in all it was a very peaceful evening.

"thank you for the wonderful evening Darien. I had a great time with you."

"you're welcome. I'm glad you had a good time. Would you like to go out again sometime soon?"

"I'd love to! Where to this time and when??" she asked as they walked back to the limo.

"well…," he said as he opened the door for her, "how about next weekend?? we can go to this dance club downtown. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. I can get the girls to come shopping with me. If you think I look good now, wait until next weekend. I'm gonna be H-O-T-T, HOTT!!!!" *giggle giggle*

Darien chuckled. "well don't look too good. I don't want to beat some guy up."

*giggle* "okay. I'll try not to look too hot" she responded as they pulled up in front of her house.

"okay. Come on… I'll walk you to the door." Once they were at the door Darien grabbed Serena's hand and spun her around so she was looking at him.

"I had a great time tonight, Serena. I hope you did too."

"I had a great time too, Darien." She smiled sweetly, "but next weekend will be even better."

He smiled slightly and slowly leaned forward.

'I finally get to kiss this angel' he thought

'OMG! I can't believe he's going to kiss me!' she thought

Just as their lips were about to touch the front door flung open and Mina came barreling out.

"Alright girl spill… I want all the details and…" she stopped when she saw their position. Serena's arms were wrapped loosely around Darien's neck while he had his arms around her waist.

"oops. Sorry. I'll just leave . sorry again." With that she walked back into the house and shut the door.

"forget it. Will I see you tomorrow Darien?"

"if you come to the arcade around 4:30"

"ok. See you tomorrow then. Bye. Love you."

"Bye, Serena. Love you, too." With that Darien walked back to the limo and Serena walked inside her house expecting to bombarded with questions.

"hey girls. I'm home."

"So… how was your date?" Raye asked as she came out of the kitchen with 2 steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Raye sat one on the coffee table for Serena before she sat down to drink hers.

"It was great. Thanks for the hot chocolate."

"your welcome. Everyone is sleeping. Except Mina and I, but I think Mina just went to bed. So what did you guys do?"

"well… we went to dinner at that new place called the Galaxy. The place is beautiful. All of us girls will have to go there sometime. Save lots of money though. It's really expensive. And before he brought me home we went for a walk through the park."

"sounds wonderful. I hope you had a good time."

"I did. We're going out again next weekend."

"good. Where are you going??"

"some dance club downtown. Darien suggested it. I just need new clothes. Do you think you and I could go shopping sometime this week?"

"yea, sure. But why my help? I'm sure Mina – "

"yea. I know. Mina would love to help. Raye she's good with outfits like the one I'm wearing. You're god with the sexy clubbing outfits. She can always do my hair if you don't want to."

"Alright… alright. I'll help you. Sexy but not too sexy right?"

"yep. Thanks, Raye. This means a lot to me."

"I know." *yawn* "I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight, Serena."

"night Raye. I'll take care of the cups then I'll be up."

"okay." With that Raye went up stairs to go to bed while Serena locked the front door, cleaned the cups, turned all the lights off, and went to bed. That night she dreamt of a dark haired and blue eyed hunk.

~with Darien after he dropped Serena off; his apartment~

*sigh* 'my place is so plain. Serena will have to come over and decorate.' He smiled at the thought. He could just imagine pink bunny border on his walls.

' she wouldn't do that. She would ask what colors I like, what my favorite flower is, etc. Then she would add her own touch. But it would be perfect' he thought as he got ready for bed. That night he dreamt of a blonde haired, blue eyed angel.

~the next day… Serena's house~

Serena woke up to the smell of food being cooked.

"what the? Oh! Lita must be cooking." She rolled over to look at the clock. "11:30. That's early for me" with that she got out of bed and went downstairs. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she could hear the girls having a light conversation.

"Mmmm… Lita, that smells wonderful!" Serena said as she walked into the kitchen.

"good morning, Serena. Thank you. I'm making pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. Have a seat it will be done soon."

"okay. Good morning girls." She greeted as she sat down

"good morning Serena." They chorused

"so how was your date last night?" Amy asked

"it was great," she started as Lita served the food, "he took me to the new restaurant in town for dinner. Then we went for a walk through the park before he brought me home."

"sounds wonderful" remarked Lita

"it was. We're going clubbing next weekend."

"kewl! Is Raye gonna help you with your outfit and everything?"

Serena nodded," you don't mind do you, Mina?"

"not at all. Besides," she shrugged, " Raye's better with those kinds of outfits." That got a laugh out of all the girls.

"so what's going on today?" Amy asked as she finally settled down

"I gotta goclean the house before my parents get home." Mina responded.

"I'm going to help my mom at the hospital." Amy said

"I need to help Grandpa at the temple." Replied Raye.

"well… I need to go home and clean. My place is a mess from yesterday when I was trying to find my sleeping bag." Lita said.

"I gotta clean before I go to the arcade. My parents and Sammy are coming home today."

"just what you need." Mina rolled he eyes causing the others to laugh. After the laughter died down the girls cleaned up their sleeping bags and other sleep over stuff while Serena did the dishes. When their stuff was all cleaned up the girls left and Serena went up stairs to get ready for the day.

~4 days later; Raye and Serena are at the mall~

"since you're going clubbing you need a short skirt and a sleeveless top. That way you don't get too sweaty." Raye said.

"okay. So you mean a short black leather skirt and say… a dark blue halter the color of his eyes."

"yea. That would work." Raye responded as she walked into a random store.

"kewl." Serena said as she followed Raye.

~a few hours later~

"well… I think we did good today, Serena"

"so do I. I hope he likes it."

"I think he will. Now how about lunch. I'm buying."

"sounds great!" with that said they headed toward the food court.

~after lunch; o the way home~

" I'll come over Friday at 6:30 to help you get ready"

"okay. I'll see you in a few days then." Serena replied as she and Raye went in separate directions. As Serena was walking home she had this odd feeling that someone was following her so she turned around to look. Sure enough some guy was following her. With that she took off running to her house, but as soon as she rounded a corner she ran into someone.

"gomen sir." She tried to run but the man grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Serena, what's wrong??"

"Darien,?" she looked up and sure enough it was him, "OMG! Some guy is following me. Please don't leave."

"don't worry. I won't leave you. How about I walk you home?" he suggested

"sounds good. You can finally meet my parents."

*gulp* " your father won't kill me will he?"

"nope. My mom and I can take care of him later."

*lol* "okay. Let's go!" with that they started their walk to Serena's house.


End file.
